Administrative Core Project Summary/Abstract This summary describes the Administrative core at the Schepens Eye Research Institute for the P30 Core Grant for Vision Research. The PI, Dr. Argueso, directs the administrative core with assistance from the module directors (Drs. D'Amore, Chen, and Woods) and members of the Steering Committee, which include the vice president for Research and Academic Affairs (Dr. Long), and three rotating members of the faculty with qualifying projects. The Administrative core is the principal organizational component through which the module directors execute their responsibilities and ensures that the participating vision scientists use the P30 Core Grant resources effectively to enhance and advance their research.